


Sehun's Car  Wank

by daddyjunmyeonnie



Series: A Series of SeHo Events [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Wank, Cumshot, M/M, Public Masturbation, Sexting, public wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyjunmyeonnie/pseuds/daddyjunmyeonnie
Summary: After Suho sends Sehun a video of him jerking off, Sehun can't help but touch himself, even though he's in his car, in public.





	Sehun's Car  Wank

After doing a photoshoot in the morning, Sehun was driving on his way home. He was in traffic when his phone went off. He took a moment to look at it and saw that Suho had sent him a video. Thinking nothing of it, Sehun opened the video only to have a heart attack when he saw a butt naked Suho jerking off in front of their bathroom mirror at home.

Sehun immediately put the phone down and quickly looked around out of the car windows, there was no one walking past and there was no way whoever was in the car behind him could see his phone. So Sehun took a moment to watch the video, he even turned the volume up. Suho was slowly jerking off while looking directly at the camera, at Sehun, his hand sliding up and down his lubed length as he moaned Sehun's name.

"Fuck" Sehun said to himself. He put the phone down as the light turned green and continued driving. He suddenly wanted to be home, right this second. There was nothing Sehun wanted more in that moment than to drop to his knees in front of Suho, and suck on his boyfriends beautiful cock, to taste him. Sehun was at least at hours drive away though, so he wanted to put the thought out of his head and focus on getting home.

However, Sehun could feel himself getting hard, the image of Suho butt naked and stroking his big cock was burned into Sehun's mind. Though he kept driving, trying to put the thought out of mind, he just wanted to be home already to please Suho. After 5 minutes or so, he couldn't take it anymore, Sehun needed to get off right now. He took a turn down a quiet looking road and pulled over. He knew it was crazy but he wanted nothing more than to get his cock out right now and have a wank.

Once again Sehun quickly looked around the car, it was a very quiet area, there were no padestrians walking around and no cars being driven by. He grabbed at his hard cock through his trousers, contemplating whether he could get away with it without being seen. If someone drove past they could very easily see him, but there was no one around he told himself, trying to convince himself that he could do it, that he should do it. Sehun got his phone out and once again opened the video, he replayed it over and over as he palmed at his cock through his trousers, letting out a soft moan as he heard Suho moan too.

Sehun put the phone down next to him and unbuttoned his trousers before pulling them down, along with his underwear until they were both half way down his thighs. His hard cock sprung out, slapping against his abs as he pulled them down. With his left hand he held his phone, watching the video as he took his cock in his right hand and quickly began jerking off. Every few moments his eyes would dart out of the car, looking around to make sure no one could see him.

Sehun continued to rapidly jerk his large cock, wanting release but full with fear of being caught. He had to admit to himself however, there was something very arousing about the thought of masturbating here, in his car, in a completely public place where he could potentially be caught in the act. Sehun knew he had to share this experience with Suho which was when he got an idea. He closed the video and opened the camera.

Sehun reached out with his long arm, holding the phone down low and past his cock, so that he could get his beautiful face in the shot, along with his big hard cock so he could jerk off for his own little video that he'd send to Suho. Sehun hit record and began wanking for Suho. He started off nice and slow, making sure Suho could see every inch. He let his mouth hang slightly open as he began moaning softly for his boyfriend.

Sehun started using his precum as lube, his cock squelching quietly. After a few moments Sehun began picking up the pace, jerking off quicker and quicker. He began moaning more loudly, letting himself moan Suho's name a few times. "Fuck, I want you so bad" he whispered for Suho. "I want your mouth around my dick before I bend you over and fuck you hard." The words leaving his mouth turned Sehun on more and more, he was getting close now.

"Oh fuck baby, you're gonna make me cum" Sehun blurted out. Finally he began to cum, his jerking slowed as he moaned loudly as his cock exploded, shooting spray after spray of hot cum all up himself, covering his t-shirt with his big load, he laughed at the sight, blew a kiss to the camera and then stopped recording. Sehun eagerly sent the video, grinning as he did, knowing that Suho was going to fucking love it. Then he pulled up his underwear and trousers, putting his cock away, now temporarily satisfied. 

Sehun took a moment to take a picture of himself, with his shirt completely ruined but with a big smile and a thumbs up, he knew Suho would appreciate it. Naturally he also knew that he'd want to fuck Suho as soon as he got home and he couldn't wait, so he began driving again, trying to make his way home as quickly as he could, smirking all the way.


End file.
